The Reviving Legend
Availability Available after the fight at the Nest of Eagles. You also have to complete the quest The Disappearing Knights first; both that quest and this one must be done before leaving the Aqueducts! Quest Details To activate this quest, talk to the Knight of Melphina in The Babbling Brook pub. He'll be a Qsiti in armor with a red talk bubble. The knight will ask you to meet with Sir Roberto in the palace. It seems the town is now facing a disaster of the greatest proportions... Entering the Palace after this encounter triggers a cutscene showing the Knights of Melphina reporting to Roberto about a squad sent to the Malbourge Flatlands. The Crookfen seals you repaired are failing and a large army of monsters threatens to overrun the town. Olebeag orders Marsha and Roberto to take the fight to the enemy. Roberto now appears in the Palace with a red talk bubble. He needs your help again. This time, he needs your help to stop the oncoming onslaught at the Malbourge Flatlands. This is just a long boss battle with some reinforcements. Roberto and the knights will join as a guest union. You will also fight the bosses from The Broken Seal. See the location page for details on the battle. When Roberto and Ophelia argue after finishing the quest, you must make a choice. Siding with Ophelia is a requirement for At Hatred's End. The choices here are part of a major decision you have to make; see Roberto vs Ophelia for details. Reward * 7,000g (when siding with Ophelia at least once) * 20,000g (when fully siding with Roberto) * Melphina Certificate of Gratitude * Lukorra, Neo, Roberto and Vinnery can be recruited in the guild (must have sided with Roberto during one of his quests) * The Order of Melphina are available for hire after meeting their requirements Dialogues Gossip Athlum : Pleasant Young Man: "The Forest Maidens and the Order of Melphina are mobilizing... Seems something's happened to the Last Leaf in Crookfen. ...That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "I wonder what's going on. I know, let's go check it out!" : Pleasant Young Man: "Wh-what about the pub?" Baaluk : Lively Old Man: "The Forest Maidens and the Order of Melphina are mobilizing... Seems something's happened to the Last Leaf in Crookfen. ...That's the scuttlebutt, anyhoo!" : Bartender: "Izzat so. And?" : Lively Old Man: "I can feel there's gonna be a disaster... Gahahahaha!" Balterossa : Bartender's Daughter: "The Forest Maidens and the Order of Melphina are mobilizing... Seems something's happened to the Last Leaf in Crookfen. That's the latest news, Daddy." : Bartender: "Hrm, seems the swamp has become more and more dangerous. I can't have you going near it... Beloved daughter, you mustn't leave the town for a while." : Bartender's Daughter: "A-alright..." Celapaleis : Gossipy Girl: The Forest Maidens and the Order of Melphina are mobilizing... Seems something's happened to the Last Leaf in Crookfen.That's the latest scoop, anyway!" : Bartendress: "Whatever. If monsters want it so bad, let them have it." : Gossipy Girl: Irresponsible, much?" Elysion : Mysterious Part-Timer: "The Forest Maidens and the Order of Melphina are getting ready for something big. I think something's happened to the Last Leaf in Crookfen. Interesting, huh?" : Bartendress: "See? I was right! The Imperator IS a useless bastard! This wouldn't have happened if he had destroyed the damn thing!" : Mysterious Part-Timer: "...Why don't you go back in time a thousand years and tell him?" Ghor : Mercenary With a Past: "It seems something happened to the Last Leaf in Crookfen, sir! The Forest Maidens and the knights of Melphina are taking action. Sir! What do you think of this?" : Bartender: "I smell even more adventure!"' '''Melphina' : Noob Qsiti: "I hear something happened to the Last Leaf in Crookfen. The Forest Maidens and the knights of Melphina are taking action. What's that about?" : Bartender: "Don't you know? There are folks conducting secret business all over the world. Something like this doesn't surprise me." : Noob Qsiti: "You know everything!" Nagapur : Trendy Girl: "It seems something happened to the Last Leaf in Crookfen. The Forest Maidens and the knights of Melphina are taking action. Isn't that exciting? " : Bartender: "Those who have made their vows are like the hands of a clock. They may part ways, but are bound forever." : Trendy Girl: "The hands of a clock can break, you know that, right?" Royotia : Passionate Miner: "The Forest Maidens and the Order of Melphina are mobilizing... Seems something's happened to the Last Leaf in Crookfen. An' that's the story!" : Bartender: "Harumph harumph... harumph! The Last Leaf... I've never seen it and thus have nothing to say about it. Next!" : Passionate Miner: "Boo..." Quest Log Completed: # Melphina was attacked by a buttload of monsters, but we took care of 'em. We saved the seal! Finished: Category:Quests